The present invention relates to dental syringe adaptors, and more specifically to disposable dental syringe adaptors capable of providing both air and water and that may be quickly inserted or removed from a dental tool.
Dental syringes are widely used by dentists, dental assistants, dental hygienists and similar personnel. The syringes are generally handheld devices that deliver air and water to a patient's mouth during dental procedures. Examples of such syringes are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,378,149 and 4,248,589. The devices generally selectively deliver the air and water at a predetermined pressure. Valves in the dental instrument allow for selective control of the water or air discharge.
Cross contamination is a principal concern with dental syringes and dental procedures, in general. Because it is not desirous to transmit or pass bacteria and/or viruses from one patient to another, syringes, tips, and extension pieces have been developed that are autoclavable. Specifically, these devices are made of stainless steel, which can become quite expensive. Extension members, in particular, are expensive, especially if the extension members are designed for a single style of handpiece, such as an air/water syringe or just a water syringe. A disposable extension member would significantly reduce the costs of dental procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,071, discloses a plastic dental syringe that is adaptable to a handheld dental tool. The syringe may be used as an air/water syringe. However, the design of the syringe does not allow adaptation between different styles or types of dental tips. The syringe is designed for a single type of use. Thus, the disclosed syringe may be not necessarily be used for different procedures that require different dental tips, and the utility of the syringe is limited.
Furthermore, it is desirous for dental tools and dental tips to adapt easily to each other. Such results may be achieved by using a locking device for syringes and adaptors that quickly and easily join the dental tools to the dental tips. It would be further desirous to develop a disposable extension member for releasably receiving and connecting with syringe tips that provides for expanded use of such locking devices and for quick exchange of dental accessories.